The Baby Story
by Detective Girl 2005
Summary: the new revised of The Baby Story : The Beginning of the Kudou Family
1. Chapter 1

**The Baby Story**

_You know when you are young and you have dreams of finding someone, that special someone and have a wonderful dreamy fairytale life? Or you know the dream of someday having a child of your own! You know...I never once thought it would come so quickly to happen to me or actually let it happen! I guess you could call this of what I am writing the beginning of a story of a girl finally finding that special guy, soon expecting that child of her own. This may not be a fairy tale -dreamy story but this is surely a story. This is Mouri Ran or I guess now Kudou Ran and this is my story of my new life now with my mystery loving husband, and my new soon coming child._

_April 12, 2005 3 am_

**Baby This is Just The Beginning of It**

**_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow.  
I came along,  
I wrote a song for you,  
And all the things you do,  
And it was called yellow._**

Slowly she rose her head from the sink her stomach nauseas and her head spinning, her hands began to tremble as she turned on the faucet listening to the rushing water so she wouldn't feel the need to vomit againShe slowly inhaled then exhaled calming herself by taking a couple deep breathes before she took a step away from the sink. Tired, and exhausted from waking up so early and being sick at the toilet for almost an hour. She looked in the mirror seeing the reflection of her 20 year old self, oh how time has flown and took in a breathe at realizing of what was really happening now. Indescribable emotions began to wash over her until tears began to jerk at the corner of her eyes, one emotion she knew that she was feeling right now was fear. She slowly stumbled out from the bathroom her head feeling light and her vision slightly dizzy. She grasped the hall wall and began to slide down it, tears slowly slipping down her face and then let out a shaky breathe trying to go through her head of what to do next.

" _What..what am I suppose to do now?...I..I don't know what to do..I need..I need.."_

"Ran?..."

The young woman that was up against a wall with her knees to her chest slowly looked up at the 20 year old young man that stood before her in his flannel pants and white t-shirt with brown hair and sharp blue eyes staring down at her showing a sign of worry and compassion.

" Shinichi..."

The young woman began to have tears brim her eyes as she choked out a sob, the young man slowly got down onto his knees and lifted her chin to look her in her bluish-purple eyes and spoke out softly.

" Ran... tell me, what's wrong?..."

Ran gulped back down a sob and shook her head side to side tears going in both directions before lunging into his chest knocking him backwards onto his butt while she sat in his lap crying into his chest gripping the back of his shirt.

" Sh, Shincichi!"

The young man stared down at the young woman who started to shake as she let out sobs and gripped the back of his shirt grasping the material tighter, and every once in awhile choking out his name through her tears. He burrowed his eyebrows together in worry as he saw the condition she was in and wrapped his arms around her, one hand supporting her back and the other hand slowly moving up and down the back of her head, running his fingers through her long brown hair and began to rock her back and forth until the sobbing decreased. He then spoke out softly in a hushed tone

" Ran, Ran everything is fine...I am here...what's bothering you?"

_**So then I took my turn,**_

_**Oh what a thing to have done,**_

_**And it was all "Yellow." Your skin,**_

_**Oh yeah your skin and bones, **_

_**Turn into something beautiful, **_

_**You know, you know I love you so, **_

_**You know I love you so. **_

The young man stared down at the young woman who slowly rose her head from his chest leaving wet marks from her tears on his white t-shirt. She slowly brought her eyes up to his, the tears beginning to fight it's way back up to her eyes as she saw the confusion and worried expression that was on his face. She burrowed her eyebrows together as she was about to begin to cry again when the young man flung his arms around her bringing her into his chest again, squeezing her to let her know he was there for her to protect her and wanted her to have a feeling of ensurity that he is not going to let anything happen to her. As he heard her soft cries muffled in his chest, he then buried his face into her hair and began to rock her back and forth again slowly.

" Ran..."

_**I swam across, **_

_**I jumped across for you, **_

_**Oh what a thing to do. Cos you were all "Yellow",**_

_**I drew a line, **_

_**I drew a line for you, **_

_**Oh what a thing to do, And it was all "Yellow."**_

_**Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones, **_

_**Turn into something beautiful, **_

_**And you know, **_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry, **_

_**For you I'd bleed myself dry. **_

_**It's true, **_

The young man ran his hand up and down the young woman's back as the crying slowly soon softened calming herself, the young man slowly lifted his head off of her head when she began to press her hands against his chest and lifted her eyes up to his again, her bluish-purple eyes staring into the sharp blue eyes that shined a sense of calmness and love. The young man then had a soft warm smile tug at his lips as he stared deeply into the young woman's eyes, he then took his hand and brushed a lock of her hair that hung loosely over her ear, and pushed it behind her ear as she stared up at him with a yet scared timid look in her eyes, but softly smiled at his gentleness and took her hands and cupped his face as she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh and cocked her head to the side a little before opening her eyes that had tears brimming them as she stared at his confused pained look expression on his face, his eyes widening as he saw at how shaken up she was, he then softly grasped both her shoulders and opened his mouth to say something when she shook her head and spoke out softly

" No, Shinichi...I'm ready to talk.."

The young man then closed his mouth as he stared at her with grief that began to fill his heart as he saw tears trickle down the young woman's cheeks as she began to feel the thousand emotions wash over her again.

_**Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you,**_

_**And all the things that you do. **_

"Shinichi, right now I couldn't tell you what I am feeling...there is so much of it...but one thing I know out of it is fear.."

The young man's eyes slowly opened with even more confusion and worry showing on his face as she proceeded to talk. The young woman then closed her eyes the tears slowly trickling down her face as a soft smile appeared on her lips.

" and the other is happiness..."

The young woman then opened her eyes, looking deep into the young man's eyes with a soft smile on her lips as he stared at her anxiously.

" I am pregnant Shinichi..."

The young man's pupils in his eyes dilated, shock appearing on his face as his mouth slowly opened, the young woman stared at him with fear and happiness a mixed emotion but not as many emotions that began to wash over the young man like rain. The young man's grasp on the young woman's shoulder slightly tightened when he began to come back down to reality. His blue eyes showed excitement and pure joy as a loving smile formed on his lips and spoke out softly.

" Ran,...this, this is great! But,.."

The young man's eyebrows burrowed together as he stared at her with a pained look showing on his face as he slowly cupped her cheeks in his hands bringing her face closer to his.

" Why were you so afraid to tell me?.."

Pause right there...Why **didn't **she tell him? Was she scared? Was it actually, she was so scared to tell him afraid to see the outcome of his reaction? The young woman started to get lost in the young man's sharp blue eyes as they showed a pained look of hurt. She hated to see him with that look, it really tore her up inside. She never meant to make him worry like this, heck she didn't even mean to wake him up. Feeling guilty once again, she darted her eyes down to the floor in shame, tears at the corner of her eyes, and then looked back into his blue eyes and spoke out in a pained whisper

" I was scared to..."

Shinichi's eyes widened in shock when she said that, she was **_afraid _**to tell him? No way...was she really afraid to see his reaction when she told him? Of all the people, **_him!_**

Truthfully of what he was feeling was...he was feeling **_excited_**. He was overjoyed by the news that soon even himself will have a daughter or a son. The thought made him want to do cartwheels all over the town screaming out at the top of his lungs he was going to be a _daddy. _He couldn't believe she was afraid to tell him about this that he then couldn't help himself but to let out a soft chuckle, making the young woman sniff and raise her eyebrow at him through her tears.

" What?.."

" It's just the thought of you being afraid to tell me something like this! I find it quite funny"

The young woman took a moment to look at the young man who smiled at her softly. She then began to smile softly back at him.

" so.."

The young man let out another chuckle and took his thumb and wiped the tears that were in the young woman's eyes, a shine of love that glowed in his eyes.

" Baka...I think this is great, more then great...I get to be a **_Otousan _**now...and that is the greatest thing of all."

The young woman stared at the young man with sheer surprise at how..how much he changed during the years. He was so much older and the gentleness he was now then back when he was in highschool before that incident. Ever since he returned to high school after leaving her for a long year and a half, waiting patiently for him to return he has changed so much. the young woman's eyes shined as she looked at him softly with a tender smile on her lips whispering out softly

" Shinichi..."

A light pink blush began to appear n the young woman's cheeks as she smiled at him before she strung her arms around the young man's neck as she pressed her mouth against his, showing her affection of her love to him. Never outgrowing that shyness, the young man had a light blush spreaded onto his cheeks when she did this but soon fell into the moment and began to respond back to her kiss, wraping his hands around her back pushing her closer to him. Gee..and to think his was only the beginning to a long journey ahead of them...

_-----_

**Hai! Hai! Hai! I am back with the new revised story of " The Baby Story", that I hope you enjoyed! Yeah , I have been busy with school but every once in awhile I take a moment to type some ideas that ..somehow..brought up this story again ( smiles with guilt pointed to self) what can I say...I can't get enough of typing about..BABIES! Lol.**

**( glomps shoji)**

**Shoji" ARGH! GET AWAY!"**

**Yeah I haven't forgotten about " Child Problems" don't worry I am finishing up the last chapter or I may just finish that story in this story! I'll think about what to do with it, no worries! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the new "Baby Story" Don't forget to review! Till then...**

**--Too Ta Loooo!**

**DetectiveGirl2005**

**( song lyrics by Coldplay--yellow)**


	2. Just One Of Those Days fixed

**OMG!**

**I am so sorry everyone that chapter you read was from one of my old story! I am so sorry! This is the chapter you were suppose to recieve! Again I am so sorry! But I still hope you enjoy this one and please Don't forget to review!**

**Just One Of Those Days...**

_( giggles) Here I am again writing, preparing for my soon coming child as likely my mystery loving freak as a husband is now too. Well...I guess you could probably refer to him as now the-paranoid-freak- as a husband! I am now within 6 months of my pregnancy and Shinichi has took a long vacation off a work until the baby is born and is taking care of me currently. He is trying so hard to act cool about this all, trying to be at the best help he can ( giggle) Never have I seen him like this. I love it! Another day of our preparing way for our soon coming child begins..._

_----Mouri Ran_

_**October 12th**_

_**Outside The Kudou Residence**_

'_huff' 'huff'_

A young man in his early twenties stood infront of a large brown door bending over grasping his knees with two grocery bags in each of his hands, as he tried to catch his breathe from running back from a local grocery store at least a mile away. The young man with piercing blue eyes and brown hair then stood up and walked through the brown door feeling the warm sensation of his home surround him from the crisp October air.

" I'm home!"

" Great! I'm in here!"

The young man then averted his eyes toward the hall infront of him where a door was and yellow light that seeped out from. The young man's eyebrows burrowed together when he walked through the door to find a young woman in her early twenties ,in a baby blue spaghetti stringed dress with her swollen belly and bluish-purple eyes and long flowing chocolate hair, standing infront of a sink with a soapy pot in her hands. The young woman turned her head over her shoulder and smiled sweetly at the young man who burrowed his eyebrows at her

" That was quick!"

The young man closed his eyes and let out a small sigh when he walked over to a nearby table and set the groceries down and then walked over to the young woman and grasped her shoulders and began leading her from the kitchen towards the living room

" Sh..Shinichi?"

" Oi ! How many times must I tell you that you shouldn't be doing **anything** but resting and staying relaxed with no stress on yourself?"

Ran let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes as she was seated down on the plush couch in the living room, already set up for her with a pillow and a blanket

" I think **_your my stress_**..."

Shinichi snorted as he opened the folded blanket laying over the couch and laid it over the young woman laying down

" Well, **_I think _**your just plain stubborn..."

The young woman that laid on the couch narrowed her eyes at the young man standing above her and lowered her voice

" Mou..."

The young man 's eyes then softened his eyebrows burrowing together again as he spoke out softly staring at the young woman with her half moon eyes staring at him

" Ran...just rest and relax ne?.."

The young woman closed her eyes and let a small sigh escape her lips as she pulled up the blanket to her chin, before looking up at the young man with his eyebrows burrowed together in worry and then smiled softly at him her eyes softening speaking out in a soft whisper

" I will Shinichi. Really now..you shouldn't worry so much!."

The young man then chuckled at her as he tucked the blanket around her feet making sure she was as comfortable as possible

" Yeah, yeah I know...but I can't help it"

The young man then began to turn around and head to the kitchen until the young woman who was laying on the couch,sat up and called out for him

" What are you going to do now?"

The young man looked over his shoulder and grinned at the young woman with a curious look on her face staring at him

" I got everything on the list you told me to get, so I am going to go prepare dinner okay?"

The young woman's eyebrow began to twitch right after he said that, and then smiled nervously feeling a sweat drop in the back of her head

" O..Oh Shinichi, are you sure you don't want me to help you? Or go over--"

" Don't worry! I got it down, trust me! Just you wait, you shall have yourself a great beef stew soon!"

The young woman drooped her head as she sank back into the couch and let out a groan

" _That's if you don't kill yourself..."_

_**A half an hour later...**_

_**PSSSSSSH! BAM! KLUNK! **_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **_

The young woman squinted her eyes shut from imagining of what was going on in there before she sat up on the couch and called out to the young man who was in the kitchen

" UH..UM SHINICHI? ARE YOU OKAY? YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT ME T--"

" N..NO NO I AM FINE! DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL!"

Ran let out another sigh as she pulled the blanket above her head as she sunk lower into the couch

" _Now what it sounds like..."_

_**Another Loud 30 minutes later...**_

" This is for you.."

The young woman with a blanket that was over her head opened one eye after some how drifting to sleep through all the commotion and pulled down the blanket over her head and saw the young man sitting down beside her on the couch holding out a bowl with beef stew in it with band aids all over his hands and his fingers

" Huh?.."

Ran raised her eyebrows as she took the bowl and stared at the young man's band aided fingers, and then back up at him

" What ha---"

" Try it!"

Ran blinked an then took a spoonful of the steaming stew and blew it before taking a sip of it. About 5 seconds later of a blank look, the young woman felt a warm smile tug at her lips when she smiled brightly at the young man who waited anxiously for an answer

" It's great! I love it!"

The young man grinned widely as he watched the young woman take another spoonful of the stew smiling in contempt, he then stared down at his fingers bad aided up grinning in satisfaction

" Ha...so it wasn't a waste after all"

The young woman leaned over and put the bowl of stew down on a nearby coffee table and then took hold of the young man's hands rubbing her thumbs over the top of his hands as she examined them

" Geez...you could have really hurt yourself!"

The young man smiled at the young woman examining the injuries on his hands, and let out a small laugh closing his eyes

" Heh..it's nothing. I don't care about little stuff like that, what I do care about is the main things right now..."

The young man then looked up into the young woman's eyes smiling softly making the young woman's eyes widen from the moment

"and that's taking care of you. Don't worry about me, I'll do that, let me just make sure...everything possible, is great for you."

The young woman's heart fluttered as she began to get lost into the young man's eyes, she smiled softly as she closed her eyes and scooted over to where the young man sat and pulled him over towards her into the couch and then let herself get entangled in his arms leaning her head against his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat as he smiled down at her covering her up with the blanket, and tightening his grasp a little more making sure she had the feeling of security with him as he leaned his head against the pillow when the young woman spoke out softly

" Everything is great when you are with me..."

The young man smiled softly as he placed a hand on her head and began stroking her hair softly

" heh..is that so? Then I am achieving my goal.."

_**end**_

**Fluff Fluffy Fluff so much fluff lol**

**I hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**

**--DetectiveGirl2005**

**next chapter: Meeting with the Future Osaka Parents**

**bye byez for now!**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**ATTTENTION EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORIES!**

**I made a huge mistake with a chpater I didnt want and I fixed it now, so if you would like to read the real 2nd chapter of the Baby story; it is now is up!**

**Thankyou and goodnight!**

**--DetectiveGirl2005**


	4. Rain

**Omg, sorry for the long pause my fellow peeps of the world!**

**I have been busy lately and one I have had no internet on my computer and school and yada yada yada I am sorry for the long pause here is another chapter of The Baby Story ( smiles) **

**Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

**Rain, and The Tears Go Away Come Another Day**

_**Kudou Residence 4 a.m.**_

**plop. plop. plop.**

Rain continuously beat against the window in a smooth rhythmic motion on the wet and cold mid-October night while the young future expecting couple quietly slept inside the Kudou Residency. It has been ten months since the young couple were united in marriage and 5 moths of the young couples pregnancy. Old, dear friends were separated from their trace of communication since their marriage with their own personal matters and soon not knowing would they happen to be reunited more expectant than thought of.

**riiiiiiiiing. riiiiiiiiiiiing. riiiiiing**

A young man of age of 20 with deep brown hair and sharp blue eyes woke with a startle from the sharp cry from the vibrating phone that buzzed throughout the quiet house. The young man quickly glanced at the young woman with flowing long chocolate brown hair that silently continued to sleep, a blanket hugging her body as it rose up and down slowly as she quietly breathed. The young man smiled in relief that the sharp cries from the phone had not alarmed her as it did to him and then quickly picked up the vibrating phone to silence the loud ringing and answered in a sleepy tone of voice

" Kudou Residence, Kudou Sh--"

" R..RAAAN!"

The young man quickly pulled the phone away from his ear from being shocked from the high pitched shriek that yelled out into his ear

" OI OI! Just Who do you think you are! You are going to wake up my wi---"

The young man then came to a stop of words when he glanced over at the young woman who looked at him with her eyebrows raised and her eyes half drooped from sleep

" Shinichi...?"

The young man inhaled a deep breathe refraining from not yelling at whoever it was at the phone for waking himself and the young woman up and then let it out through his nose as he smiled sheepishly at the young woman

" I think it's for you..."

The young woman blinked as she took the phone out of the young man's hand and moved a lock of her hair pressing the phone against her ear

" Moshi Moshi Kudou Ran speaking..."

" RAN! OH MY GAWD RAN!"

The young woman's eyes immediately snapped open from the sobbing cry that called out to her in a panicked tone of voice from the other line of the phone and from then on knew directly who the caller was

" Sonoko?..."

" R..Ran..oh gawd please help me, please help me Ran, I don't know what to do!"

Ran quickly sat up in the bed staring down at her blanket as her eyes were wide awake and open, her heart beating against her chest as a rush of worry came against her making the young man gaze at her in a confused manner curious of what was going on at this time of day

" Sonoko! What happened?"

" Ran! I...I'm so glad I got a hold of you..M..Makato's gone and I didn't know who to turn too and I..I'm so scared!"

" Sonoko, tell me, oh please tell me what is going on! Are you okay! Did something bad happen!"

There was a pause of silence on the other end of the line on the phone causing fear in Ran as she spoke even louder

" SONOKO?"

" Ran...I think I'm pregnant..."

Shinichi stared widely at Ran who sat silently with her hand against her chest with her eyes wide with shock

" R..Ra--"

" Sonoko...do not scare me like that ever again...I thought you were about to get killed!"

The young woman on the other end began to sob again as she choked out on her words

" I..I'm sorry Ran, I didn't mean to make you worry but I didn't know how to react to this and I am so scared, Makato's gone and I..I don't know what to do.."

Then the young woman broke down sobbing

" Oh Sonoko..."

Ran then leaned against the backboard of the bed and inhaled a deep breathe and slowly let it out, opening her eyes into a soft look and she calmly spoke out

" Don't cry Sonoko...your best friend is here...it's going to turn it out fine, I promise. Just take a deep breathe and listen to me okay?"

The young woman on the other line slowly began to control her sobbing as she let out a shaky breathe

" O..Okay..."

" You remind me of how I reacted when I first found out when I was pregnant you know that?..."

The young woman on the other line opened her eyes in surprise blinking

" What..?"

Ran closed her eyes and let out a small laugh as she smiled softly

" Yup, just like how I reacted when I found out! It's just I didn't call my friend at 4 am in the morning screaming at her unexpectantly, half scaring her to death."

The young woman on the other line let out a nervous laugh making Ran feel a wave of relief that the young woman on the phone was beginning to be calm

" Good, your laughing, now I know you are going to be fine! Whatever happened to the Sonoko I knew that teased me so much? I bet you couldn't take a crack at it now could you?"

Ran felt a wicked smile appear on her lips when she knew the young woman knew she was right and the young woman narrowed her eyes through her tears from the other line in annoyance

" Well, duh...it wouldn't work you and Kudou are already married now and expecting a mini Kudou..."

Ran then chuckled and then got back to their main problem

" It's been so long since I have spoken to you Sonoko-Chan.."

" It has been Ran-Chan..."

" So... where just is Makato's-kun anyway?..."

The young woman on the other line let out a sigh before sadly speaking out

" He is on a world wide Karate tournament competing to be the champion ...he has been gone for a four weeks now and I get phone calls every now and then but then just a couple days ago I have been waking up and been feeling sick.. so then I thought I would take a test...and I did this morning and it..came out postive,..and now I don't know what to do and..."

The tears began to start again..

" I am so scared!"

" Hey..hey..don't cry Sonoko-chan..it's okay! It's fine, it's okay to be scared, I was too...but there is also some good in it! Your going to have a baby! And I couldn't be happier for you! My child is going to have a play mate ne?"

Ran began to chuckle as the young woman then began to burst into a fit of giggles

" P..play mate Ran-chan?..."

" Yes!"

Sonoko began to giggle even more at the thought , feeling the fear and worry slowly draining away with what filled was joy

" M..Maybe ..I will have a little girl and you will have a little girl and they could grow up to be best friends like us ne?"

Ran's eyes had a soft glow to them as she continued to stare down at her blanket as a small smile tugged at her lips

" Yeah.."

" But Ran-chan..."

" Yes?"

" How am I going to tell Makato?...H..How is he going to react to this?"

" Sonoko-Chan...he is going to be ecstatic! You shouldn't worry about that! He is going to be so happy when he hears the news, I promise!"

"...yeah..your right.."

" Of course I am!"

" Ran-chan?"

" mhhm?"

" W..will you come see me sometime later on today when it is daylight?..."

Ran fell silent for a moment and smiled widely when she spoke out sweetly

" sure.."

"Thank you Ran-chan..for everything..see you then."

" okay,bye.."

**click**

Ran continued to lean against her backboard of the bed smiling as Shinichi stared at her with an utterly confused look of what was going on

" What...was that all about?..."

Ran took a deep breathe and smiled even more towards Shinichi making him blink at her with an even more confused face before she quickly leaned over and softly pressed her lips against his and quickly pulled away going back under the covers muffling out a goodnight leaving the young man with an even more confused look also now with a glow of red that spreaded onto his face

"...w...what was that all about?..."

**to be continued...**

**( giggles madly) that was fun to write! But there is a part two which is going to be hopefully quite sad; which is Shinichi and Ran's first big fight as a couple (grins madly)**

**Conan" that's just plain mean.."**

**Detectivegirl2005" ( cackles evily) I Know!"**

**Conan" ( slowly backs away)..."**

**till next time!**

**bye bye**

**--DetectiveGirl2005**


End file.
